


as the world caves in

by ushiisgf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: End of the World, M/M, This Is Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ushiisgf/pseuds/ushiisgf
Summary: this is really short and really bad but hey i wrote this while crying
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 20





	as the world caves in

It was almost beautiful. It would’ve been beautiful if it wasn’t the end of the world as everyone knew it. 

There was a blaze of orange and it took everything slowly but surely. It was certain now, death and doom was among everyone. No one saw it coming. How could anyone ever foresee something like this? Surely, Iwaizumi Hajime’s favorite optimist Oikawa Tooru did not see this coming. 

Tooru stared at the tragic view from behind the window of their shared apartment. A hand covered his mouth, he saw the horror that was the sky. It was orange, too orange to be a beautiful Twilight sky. It reminded him of fire. It reminded him of death. 

Hajime walked over to the worried boy, taking him into his arms. 

“It’s coming.” 

“I know, Tooru.” 

“We don’t have much time left.” 

“I see that, Tooru.” 

“We’re going to die,” 

“I’m aware, Tooru.” 

Tooru’s tears came even harder as Hajime embraced him tighter. 

“I don’t want to die,” he said. 

“Did I ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are?” 

“Iwa-chan, what are you doing? There’s-...” 

“I know but, they’re so mesmerizing. I could look at your eyes forever.” 

Hajime continued, “Let’s just talk. Y’know, we’ve known each other forever but we never really get to talk.” 

“I’m so scared.” 

“Look at me,” the calmer boy said. 

“I love you, Oikawa Tooru.”   
“I love you too,” 

They both looked outside, the blaze was coming. 

“I never told you how much you mean to me. I love you with all my heart.” 

“Iwa-chan, I know.” 

They both giggled. Death was coming as they held each other close. Memories flooded through both boys’ minds. Their love was cut too short. The world was closing its curtains. It was crashing and crumbling. But in that spot in their shared apartment, they were not alone. They welcomed death together. 

“Until we meet again, my love.”

They kissed. It was their last kiss. Death found them as they shared it. That was the end of their story and any other story they could’ve told but in the home they made in each other’s hearts, nothing else mattered. 


End file.
